chimchar279fandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Big Brother
Pokemon Big Brother 1, is the first season of the Pokemon version of the American reality television series . It is the first regular season overall of the series. The person who lasts the longest in the house wins $1,000,000 and a Trip of a life time to any place they desire The series launched on the 17th of August 2016. Format The format has changed slightly from previous seasons. The contestants, referred to as "houseguests," are sequestered in the Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the houseguests take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win food, luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the houseguests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition will select two houseguests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six houseguests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, their two nominees, and three houseguests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated houseguests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another houseguest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. This season's Have-not room features bumper cars. On eviction night, all houseguests vote to evict one of the two nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household, who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie, in which case they must do so publicly. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. Unlike most other versions of Big Brother, the houseguests may openly and freely discuss the nomination and eviction process. The nominee with the majority of votes will be evicted from the house on the weekly live broadcast, exiting to an adjacent studio to be interviewed by Chen, after which the cycle begins again. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the house at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house. The last nine evicted houseguests will form the Big Brother jury and vote for the winner during the season finale. The jury members will be sequestered in a separate house and will not be allowed to watch the show except for competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining houseguests; the jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. 'Twists' 'Care Package' Each week a chest appeared in the middle of the lounge area along with a board full of keys with houseguest's names on them. Only one houseguest's key would open the chest giving them the care package for the week. Evangeline won her care package by being voted least deserving of Head Of Household in week 1. It was revealed that the other winners were given their care packages by the previously evicted houseguest. 'Have-Nots' Unlike other camps, in this season have-nots had an impact on the way the game was played. Those players who became have-nots would receive disadvantages in that weeks Power of Veto and the following Head of Household. This incouraged players to keep active people around as have-not competitions were played in teams. Hosts 'Danny (chimchar279)' Danny the Ambipom is a well known Reality TV Presenter hosting many shows like Pokemon Survivor, The Pokemon Challenge and Pokemon King Of The Nerds. 'Joshy (thejoshytje5)' Joshy the Marill is known for presenting Pokemon Big Brother Series 1 and 2 on the channel Joshytje5. HouseGuests The''' '''cast was revealed below and are seen in the right picture in the same order. Have-Nots Voting History